Doing Hard Time
by Icy Knuckles
Summary: Falsely accused of a crime, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow are sent to rot in prison. Meanwhile, they must fight for their very survival against ruthless inmates as the girls try to figure out a way to get them out. Re-posted.
1. Prologue

_Hey, there, Fanfiction Land. I have some time on my hand; so I thought I'd drop this on you. This is not the first chapter. This is merely a prologue of a future story to come. You know how movies give you previews of movies to come? Same thing here. I only wish that I had time to write the whole thing now, but I have to save my scholarship first. Chemistry is no joke. Neither is Trigonometry. Just give me a little time to get on my feet. I'll be sure to update as soon as I can._

* * *

_Shadow's P.O.V._

My name is Shadow. I'm formerly known as the world's ultimate life form, but I don't think that title suits me anymore. I was too easily captured. They made me look weak. To add to mu humiliation, they put a bracelet around my neck that prevents me from using my Chaos Magic. They made a fool of me. I now find myself confined to prison block C with no hope of escape until my debt has been paid to society. I have no idea how I came to be. I believe that Sonic is the cause of my incapacitation. It doesn't matter, though.

Recently, I've found myself at home in this putrid hole. Most of the people in here are misfits just like me. They, too, have proven to be defenseless against a G.U.N. attack. I've even allied myself with a special group of misfits who call themselves the Black Angels, led by a pumped up hedgehog who calls himself Mathematic. He calls himself that because he claims to be able to handle any problem put in front of him. He and the rest of the Black Angels look out for me like a brother and in return, I look out for them. Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails sure don't have my back.

_Tails' P.O.V._

My name is Miles Tails Prower, or at least that's who I used to be. I'm not so sure who I am anymore. Since I've been locked up, my life has gone through some dramatic changes. The things that I have witnessed and experienced are too painful for mortal eyes. I always thought that I'd grow up to become the kind of man that Cream could be proud of, but it looks like I won't ever get that chance. The part of me that could ever be a man has been taken from me. I always thought Sonic would be there to protect me whenever I was in danger. I guess I was wrong. Speaking of Sonic, I see him on a regular basis, but it seems that he has few words to say to me these days. In fact, I've grown distant from all of my friends. Where were they when I needed them? As far as I'm concerned, I have no friends. I only have me.

Prison is not a place for those who have a heart. It will be easily crushed. This young fox has been forced to see the world for what it really is: A violent, perverted place where only the strong survive and the weak are exploited. No one gives a damn about the weak. It makes no difference. I'll show them all just how weak Miles Tails Prower is. Just you wait.

_Knuckles' P.O.V._

My name is Knuckles the Echidna, guardian of the Master Emerald, but I'm not doing much of that these days. In fact, I'm not doing much of anything but waiting. I'm waiting on the day that I can once again have the freedom that I love so. It's all Sonic's fault. We were with him when it all happened. I blame him and no one else. Sonic's the reason my freedom was taken away from me. Sonic's the reason the Master Emerald is out there unguarded. Sonic's the reason why my unborn embryo will be born not knowing who his father is. I hate Sonic for that!

I've adjusted to prison life. My cellmate, Malachi, is one of the few people in this whole place with his head on straight. He's a very deep and wise echidna. I'll give him that. He's also a very loyal friend. Shadow's joined some prison gang but Malachi and I don't need all that. He watches my back and I watch his. For the most part, I'm not hassled anyway. Most of the other prisoners have learned to keep their distance from me because they know that I'm not a pushover. One inmate in particular named Mathematic keeps pushing me, though. I hope he learns his lesson before he makes me do something that I'll regret.

_Sonic's P.O.V._

My name is Sonic the Hedgehog. According to eyewitnesses, I'm the reason that Shadow, Knuckles, Tails, and I all got locked up, but I don't see how that's possible. For one, I don't remember doing any of the things that they say I done; yet somehow I feel guilty inside. It's strange. I can't imagine what Amy must be feeling now. It seems that I am the cause of everyone's grief. Whatever I did caused pain to everyone that I hold close. I feel like a monster. Everyone blames me. No one believes in me anymore. This is not a good feeling. I'm going to do everything in my power to make things right again no matter what it takes.

* * *

_Well, this story will be an interesting one. I tell you. If you want to find out what happens, put the story on alert. It might be a while before my next update. Like I said, I have a scholarship to save. With that, Icy Knuckles is signing off._

_P.S. I could use some fan characters to play minor roles as a few inmates. If anyone is interested in seeing their fan characters in this story, simply leave their info in a review and I'll get back to you. I can't use everyone, but I'll use as many as I can. Ciao!_

_ICY KNUCKLES _


	2. Nice Night

_Well, school is finally out and I can get some nice writing done. It's been a while. I'm still brushing off the cobwebs. I'll get the hang of writing again after a while. Just bear with me. This is the true first chapter of "Doing Hard Time". I hope you all enjoy. Still accepting OCs if any are interested._

* * *

The night is young and the music is pumping as Sonic and friends commute at Amy's second annual Memorial Day Bash. All of her friends who could make it showed up. Sonic, Knuckles, the Chaotix, Shadow, Rouge, Blaze, Silver, Scourge, Tails, Cream, and even Tikal showed up. The party had gone late into the night, and it seemed that everyone was having a good time. Vector and Espio had taken turns working the barbecue grill and the ladies all helped to set everything up.

There is a pool among them and a few of the guests are taking a swim. Knuckles dove headfirst into the pool and created a big splash that caused water to splash about ten feet outward.

"Hey, watch it!" said Espio.

"If you're so worried about getting wet, stay away from the pool, Espio," said Knuckles.

Knuckles lay on his back and started backstroking.

Scourge stood over in a corner by himself, eyeing Amy. He wasn't even invited to the party. He just showed up. Still, Sonic and the others kept their eyes on him. He was far outmatched; so he dare not do anything rash if he valued his health.

Sonic sat far away from the pool alone. He had a bottle of Hennessey in his hand and didn't really give a damn who saw him. He wasn't drunk yet, only buzzed.

Shadow sat down poolside at a table eating some barbecue chicken. He had never really had any barbecue before; so this was a new experience for him. This was his fourth plate.

Vector was busy cooking up the last of the meat. Even though Espio was helping him, Vector was doing most of the barbecuing. Espio only took over when Vector wanted a break and kept cooking until Vector was ready to get back on the grill. Charmy tried to help once and nearly blew them all up. Lighter fluid just isn't meant to be played with.

"Hey, Vector, why aren't you using honey-bbq sauce? You know that's my favorite type," said Charmy.

"I'm using what I have," said Vector. "Leave me alone."

"Hey, Vector, you look funny in that hat and iron. You look like the Iron Chef," said Charmy in laughing fits.

"Why don't you buzz off, you annoying bee? You've been bugging me all day," said Vector.

"Now you know I can't do that, Vector," said Charmy.

"Why not?" asked Vector through gritted teeth.

"You're my best friend!" said Charmy.

"Well, you need some new friends. A twenty year old hanging out with a six year old is just wrong," said Vector as he flipped over a rib.

"Well, guess what, Vector?"

Vector tuned him out by turning up his headphones as he continued to barbecue. He was listening to the instrumental of the Spark Mandrill level on Megaman X. He and Charmy carried on like that for the next thirty minutes.

Rouge, Blaze, and Tikal were all in the pool as well. Rouge was sitting on her plastic pool chair that was customized to her liking. She laid back in the chair until Knuckles came from below and turned the chair over, forcing her into the pool. All of the other guests began to laugh as Rouge resurfaced with the wet fur around her face absolutely drenched. Knuckles was laughing harder than anyone else.

"Oh, so you think that's funny, Knuckie!"

Rouge dove at Knuckles and tackled him underneath. They were not dating, but it was obvious that they liked each other. Everyone knew it. It was no secret.

"Hey, Shadow, why don't you come and get wet with us?" asked Blaze.

"No thanks. It's really not my type of thing to do," said Shadow.

"What is your type of thing to do then?" asked Blaze as she stepped from the pool. As Shadow saw the water lodged in her bathing suit top, he quickly caught interest.

"Shadow?" asked Blaze.

"Huh?"

"I said, what do you like to do? It just occurred to me that I don't know much about you. We've only met a few times," said Blaze.

Shadow chuckled. "It's funny. Nobody ever asked me about myself before. Well, I like to meditate in my spare time so I can always have a peace of mind. I always like to hone my battle skills both weapon and non-weapon. Since, I'm the Ultimate Life Form, I must always be in peak form in case I'm challenged. I'm also learning how to play a guitar," said Shadow.

"That's interesting. I'd love to hear you play it sometime," said Blaze.

Shadow smiled. It's not often that you get to see Shadow smile. Tonight was a rare treat. "Okay."

He couldn't help showing interest in the eloquent and classy feline. Blaze was a very attractive cat as well as sophisticated. Shadow would have to be a real asshole to not be interested in her.

Amy got out of the pool after a bit and decided to kick back. Since Sonic was probably smashed by now, it really wasn't a good time to talk to him. She and Sonic weren't dating either. No, she was still chasing the dream.

Before she could move away from the pool, she felt a warm breath run down the nape of her neck. She looked up the hill and saw Sonic still sitting there. If Sonic was there, who was behind her?

"Hey, Ames," said a voice.

"It was a voice she recognized all too well. The voice was similar to Sonic's, but Sonic's voice never gave her chills before. It could be only one person.

"Hey, Scourge," said Amy without turning around. She disliked Scourge very much. He was nothing more than a selfish, perverted jerk who thought that he was something more than what he really was. Whenever he would see Amy, he always tried to hit on her. Amy wished that he never came to her party.

"You look very sexy in your bathing suit, Amy. It's very becoming of you," said Scourge.

"Thanks a lot. Is that all?" Amy asked. She was getting frustrated already.

"Actually, it isn't. I was wondering if you had any plans next Saturday. I have a beach house out by Emerald Cove. Maybe we could spend the day together," said Scourge.

"That's sweet, but I must decline," said Amy. She began to leave but found herself not going anywhere as her arm was grabbed.

"Wait a minute. Why not?" asked Scourge.

"I just don't want to. Now, let go of me," said Amy.

Scourge maintained his grip. His little discussion with Amy had caught the attention of a few more people.

"Let her go, Scourge. She doesn't want to go," said Tails, who had been silent this whole time.

"Keep out of this foxy. This here is a discussion between Amy and-"

Without warning, Scourge went flying into the pool.

"Whoopsy!" Sonic was snickering poolside next to Amy. He was still drinking. He was even a little tipsy.

Everyone laughed at Scourge as he scurried out of the pool dripping wet. He was fully dressed, too. He hadn't bothered to wear a bathing suit. He looked around for his attacker and saw Sonic.

"Sonic, you idiot, what the hell? This is an Armani shirt!" said Scourge.

"Scourge, chill out. For one thing, you can't call me an idiot. Aren't you a little overdressed for a pool party? What kind of dipshit shows up to a pool party and not expect to get wet anyway?

Everyone began to laugh at Sonic.

"Shut up. It's not that funny. Sonic only did this to embarrass me in front of Amy," said Scourge.

"Scourge, you're embarrassing yourself. You keep throwing yourself at Amy. Guess what? She's never going to like you like that," said Blaze.

"Who asked you, anyway, pussycat? Shut your trap. This is between me and this blue hairball over here," said Scourge.

"Scourge, do us all a favor and just leave," said Amy.

The rest nodded their heads in agreement except Sonic, who kept smiling. Scourge looked around and saw that all eyes were on him. His eyes immediately filled with anger.

"Fine. I'm out, but I'm going to get you back for this, Sonic. I swear that I'll see you go down for this," said Scourge.

"It was only a joke," said Sonic with a chuckle.

Scourge said no more. He walked up the hill towards the street. On the way, he saw the keys to Sonic's blue Phantom sitting on the patio table. He quickly picked up the keys and eased around to the front, where the cars were parked. Luckily, Sonic parked on the street; so it was easy for him to get out of there. Scourge unlocked the door, got into the car, started it, and took off down the street.

* * *

_I'm glad that I got around to writing this chapter. It was not as long as I could have made it, and I hope you'll forgive me on that. I just had to get this chapter uploaded before I went to sleep and another day passed before I could complete this chapter. Sorry, folks. The next one will be longer. I promise. Until then, keep reading._

_ICY KNUCKLES_


	3. Dirty Deeds

_Chapter Two. Let's kick it up a notch._

* * *

Scourge made a left turn at the third light that was the exit to Amy's neighborhood, Pride Gardens. He drove deep into downtown Station Square, where the crime rate was high and all the criminals hung out. While he did not live here himself, he was known for hanging out around here. These kind of neighborhoods made Scourge feel right at home. There were robberies, muggings, rapes, and murders happening almost every day. The graffiti alone told the tale of what kind of area you were in. Scourge drove at high speeds to the lower east side of Station Square. He parked in what was known as Percy Heights, a dangerous apartment complex that was known as the hotspot of criminal activity in Station Square. Scourge parked the high class Phantom in the midst of all the other worn and rugged cars in front of the D complex. He walked up to the apartment number 3 and knocked on the door. After about ten seconds, Scourge heard footsteps on the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" asked a male voice.

"It's the Scourge," said Scourge.

Scourge could hear the chain coming off the door. Next, the door swung open. Standing there was a hedgehog that both Scourge and Shadow knew all too well.

"Come on in," said Mephiles.

Scourge took Mephiles up on his order. The house was pretty clean, despite where he lived. Mephiles, however, never did any of the cleaning. He would always get one of his girlfriends to do it for him. There were a couple of hedgehogs getting high in Mephiles' living room. They were his friends who would always come by when they wanted to get high, which was quite often. The entire living room was filled with smoke.

"What can I do for you?" asked Mephiles.

"I need to borrow some clothes, Mephiles," said Scourge.

He took a good look at Scourge and saw that he was soaking wet.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Mephiles.

"Sonic got the bright idea to push me into the pool because I was talking to Amy," Scourge explained.

"And you didn't kick his ass?" asked Mephiles.

"No. All his friends were there. If I even attempted to touch that creep, Knuckles and Shadow would've been all over it. Not to mention, the rest of his friends," said Scourge.

"Are you afraid of Knuckles and Shadow or something?" asked Mephiles.

"Hell no. What gave you that impression?" asked Scourge.

"You singled them out. Instead of saying Sonic's friends, you said Knuckles, Shadow, and then Sonic's friends. That's a sure sign of fear," said Mephiles.

"I don't fear anybody, Mephiles. I'm just smart enough not to get my ass kicked by impossible odds. It pays to be smart. You should try it sometimes," said Scourge. He was a little pissed off by Mephiles calling him a coward.

"So you're Einstein now? If you're so smart, tell me why you're always here in my den of inequity? Why aren't you in some high position in Corporate Mobius instead of slumming it down here with me?" asked Mephiles.

"Look, I don't feel like arguing right now. Can I have the clothes or not?" asked Scourge.

Mephiles sighed. "Check my closet."

Scourge passed Mephiles and went down the hall to his bedroom. He opened the door and walked right in. A blonde-haired female hedgehog was lying in the bed. Her clothes were thrown all over the floor. When Scourge walked in, she sat up with the bed sheets covering her body to Scourge's dismay.

"It's about time you got back, Mephiles. Come on and finish what you started," she said.

She gasped when she looked up and saw Scourge standing there instead of Mephiles.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were Mephiles. Where is he?" asked the girl.

"He's in the living room," said Scourge.

"Damn it!" she said. "I guess he sent you to finish me off."

Scourge raised his eyebrow. Was she serious? As much as he'd like to, Mephiles would probably kill him if he did.

"No, I'm just here to grab some clothes," said Scourge.

He turned back around and continued searching the closet. He picked out a polo shirt and some Abercrombie and Fitch jeans. Then, he quickly stripped down to his unmentionables and changed with the blonde girl watching him.

"Nice ass, baby," she said.

"Thanks," said Scourge. He felt a little strange answering that compliment. He felt that it should've been the other way around. Still, he shook it off and left the room.

When he went back into the living room, Mephiles had the blunt in his mouth. He puffed it twice and passed it to the red hedgehog sitting next to him.

"I can roll some good blunts," said Mephiles.

"Thanks for the clothes, man. I owe you one," said Scourge.

"Well, since you owe me one, take me to get some food," said Mephiles.

"Sure. Let's go," said Scourge.

The blonde hedgehog came from the back with the bed sheets still covering her body. Before Mephiles and Scourge got to the door, she called out to them.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting your 'unfinished business' with me?" asked the girl.

"I'm done with that business," said Mephiles.

She uttered some words that Mephiles couldn't quite understand and went back into the bedroom, mad as hell. Mephiles didn't let it get to him. He just turned around.

"Are you ready?" asked Mephiles.

"Yeah. Let's go," said Scourge.

"I'll be back in a minute. Watch over my crib, Skinner," said Mephiles.

"No problem, Meph," said the red hedgehog.

With that, Mephiles left the apartment building with Scourge. Together, they went to the parking lot, where Sonic's Phantom was parked.

"Nice ride," said Mephiles.

"It's not mine. This is Sonic's ride," said Scourge as he unlocked the doors and got into the driver's seat.

"What? He let you drive his car after pushing you into the pool?" asked Mephiles.

"No, I took his keys without him knowing," said Scourge as he pulled out of the apartment complex.

"Well, this is a golden opportunity for some payback. Since you got his car, you can do whatever you want and he'll be blamed for it. Not to mention, you two almost look alike," said Mephiles with a chuckle.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Where you want to go to get something to eat?" asked Scourge.

"Let's go to Burger Queen," said Mephiles.

"Alright. The closest one is about seven minutes away," said Scourge.

Scourge shifted down and increased his speed. He recklessly cut across town without giving any regard to the speed limit. As Scourge drove, Mephiles pulled out a 9 millimeter handgun and loaded it.

"What are you doing with that?" asked Scourge.

Mephiles looked at him. "It's for getting what I want."

"Don't you have dark energy powers? Why would you need any type of weapon when you have that?" asked Scourge.

"This right here is just as potent, and all it requires is for me to do is to squeeze it. Besides, this is a more graphic" said Mephiles.

Scourge looked over at Mephiles and realized that Mephiles was insane. There was no telling what kind of cruel sick games Mephiles would play with a person's life.

In just under five minutes, they arrived at the Burger Queen. Scourge found a park and exited the vehicle with Mephiles right behind him. They walked in and stood in line behind a mongoose and a young female hedgehog. The lighting in the establishment was very poor. In fact, from a reasonable distance, you couldn't even see another person's face. That's what you get when you live in a slum, though. The place was also unsanitary. When they walked in, they saw graffiti on the walls outside and the foundation was decaying.

"Wait a minute. I got to take this piss right quick," said Scourge.

He rounded the corner to the side marked 'Men' and went inside. The aroma in the bathroom was strong enough to strangle a small child. It reeked so bad in there that the paint had started to peel. It seemed that the walls were covered with vulgar writings, something that looked like blood, and…… well, feces. Scourge found the cleanest urinal he could find and did his business. While he did his business, he read some of the writing on the wall. One said 'Greg was here'. Another one said 'Don't laugh. The joke is in your hand.' That last one brought a smile to Scourge's face.

"Nobody but kids did this," said Scourge as he finished.

He went over to wash his hands, but the soap dispenser was broken. He turned on the water and it only dripped. As he was leaving, he tried to dry his hands, but the hand drying machine was broke too. He just sighed a 'don't shit work around here' sigh and left the bathroom.

Upon leaving the bathroom, Scourge started to hear screams followed by Mephiles yelling. Following, Mephiles' last statement, he heard gunshots. Louder screams followed the gunshots.

"Shut the hell up," said Mephiles.

Scourge heard two more gunshots and he rushed back around to the counter to see what was going on. Scourge rounded the corner to find the mongoose customer stretched out in the floor with blood coming from his cranium. He looked behind the counter to see that an employee who was a female teenage hare had two bullet wounds in her chest.

"Open the fucking drawer! I'm making a withdrawal!" Mephiles screamed.

"What are you doing, man?" asked Scourge.

"Shut up, Sonic, and empty the drawer," said Mephiles.

Scourge gave him a confused look. Mephiles wave his hand over to the register and motioned for him to play along. Scourge finally figured out what Mephiles was doing. It made perfect sense since they did sort of resemble one another.

"I got it…. Shadow," said Scourge.

He hopped behind the counter and pushed a button which signaled for the register to open. He then grabbed all of the money and stuffed it into his pocket. Then, he hopped from behind the counter and back over to Mephiles. The workers and the female customer still alive watched in fear as Mephiles and Scourge made their escape through the doors and back out to the Phantom. The hostages watched as the two robbers made their escape down the highway.

"Man, that was nice how you framed Sonic," said Scourge.

"It's not over yet. You need to return this car as soon as possible and get lost before the heat gets heavy. Since Sonic is the primary suspect here, I imagine that they're going to send the big dogs down to get him," said Mephiles.

"GUN?" asked Scourge.

Mephiles nodded. "Wait until they hear that the world renowned hero just murdered two people. They'll crucify him," said Mephiles.

"Thanks, Meph. I really appreciate it. I was counting the money as I was taking it out. We got about two hundred dollars from there. It's almost like we got paid to do it," said Scourge.

"_**I**_ got about two hundred dollars," said Mephiles.

"Say what?" asked Scourge.

"The revenge is yours for the taking but the money belongs to me. Now, hand it over," said Mephiles.

"Meph, that ain't right," said Scourge.

Mephiles put his gun to Scourge's head. "Did I ask you for your fucking opinion?"

Scourge didn't say anything else. He just reached into his pocket and handed Mephiles the money he got out of the register. Mephiles took the gun and put it under his seat. The next two minutes were silent as Scourge was now a little scared to speak. Mephiles' last few actions proved the fact that Mephiles just didn't care about anything. When they reached Mephiles' apartment, Mephiles got out.

"I'll see you around. Remember to deliver that car back where you found it and get lost," said Mephiles.

"Later!" Scourge replied.

When Mephiles walked off, Scourge left the area and hastily sped back to Amy's party. He needed to get the car back before it was missed. It was a fifteen minute drive before Scourge made it back to Amy's house. He parked the car exactly where he found it and got out. After leaving the keys on Amy's doormat, he walked off.

"I believe the next move is yours, Sonic. I hope you aren't too attached to Amy because you might not see her again," said Scourge.

* * *

_I know I deleted this story, but it seems like everyone was a little disappointed when I did. I can't have that; so I will at least repost this story. I can't make any promises about when or if I'll update, but I'll be sure to try my best to get my inspiration back for this story._

_ICY KNUCKLES_


	4. Night Chase

It was getting very late at Amy's house. The party had started to die as the street lights became aglow. All of the party guests were feeling well fed and ready to call it a night. Sonic was so drunk that he was staggering all over the place. At one point, he even fell in the pool. As you can already imagine, that was a tragic turn of events for Sonic. Silver eventually fished him out with his telekinesis but not before enjoying a few good laughs with Blaze and the rest of the guests.

"Thanksss for the party, Amesss. You freakin rock, okay!" said Sonic. He was leaning hard on Amy. His breath reeked of alcohol.

"Get off me, Sonic. You're heavy," said Amy. She couldn't hold his weight. She managed to get away from him but Sonic just staggered along behind her until he finally collapsed onto the lawn.

"Could I maybe get some help here?" she said.

Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails scurried on over to where Amy and Sonic were. Shadow looked down on Sonic and shook his head.

"Sonic, you need to learn to hold your liquor. You really look like an asshole right now," said Knuckles.

"Fuck yooouuuu!" said Sonic with his head facedown into the lawn.

"Can you guys take him home for me?" asked Amy. "I'd really appreciate it. I'd do it myself but I still have to clean up around here."

"We got it," said Knuckles. He reached down, lifted Sonic up, and threw him over his shoulder.

"Thanks, guys. I owe you one," said Amy. She left and headed back to the house to help the others clean up.

"Where are his keys?" asked Tails.

Knuckles felt in Sonic's pockets but there were no keys in there.

"Hey, watch where you're grabbing. I don't play thossse gamesss," said Sonic with slurred speech. Knuckles reached around and punched Sonic directly in the stomach. "OOF! You hit like a bitch!" Kncukles punched him again, harder this time. "Agh!"

"Let's just look for his keys so we can go," said Shadow.

They fanned out to search for Sonic's keys. Knuckles went back over to the patio area to search. Shadow went inside the house to search. Tails looked over by the pool. After about ten minutes of searching, they all met out front.

"I don't see his keys anywhere," said Tails.

"Sonic always has been a tad bit reckless," Shadow.

Knuckles gave Sonic another punch to the gut out of frustration. Sonic groaned in pain. "Let's go see if he dropped them on the sidewalk."

"Wait a minute, look over there by the door," said Tails. Sonic's keys were gently lying onto the welcome mat. Tails walked over and picked them up.

"What are his keys doing on the front porch?" asked Shadow.

"I know, right. Someone could've easily came and stolen his precious car. That's an expensive car, Sonic. You need to show more concern for what happens to your belongings," said Knuckles.

Knuckles threw him into the back seat kind of rough. Tails got in on the opposite side of Sonic. Shadow got into the driver's seat and Knuckles rode shotgun. He put on his sunglasses from Sonic Adventure 2. With the blink of an eye, they were gone. Shadow turned on some heavy metal music and started jamming. Knuckles reclined his chair and started bobbing his head. Tails sat back and covered his ears. They were playing the music pretty loud, and Tails' sensitive ears couldn't handle it. He wasn't the kind of person to speak up when he was uncomfortable. Sonic was passed out across from Tails. After about twenty minutes of rock music, Knuckles turned the volume down.

"I've had enough of that. Let's change it up some," he said. Knuckles put a CD into the CD player. The "Unknown from M.E." BGM started playing. Knuckles sung along with it of course.

_Here I come, rougher than the rest of them_

_The best of them, tougher than leather.__  
__You can call me Knuckles; unlike Sonic I don't chuckle__  
__I'd rather flex my muscles_

"Knuckles, nobody wants to hear your mixtape," said Shadow, turning the radio off.

"Hey, what'd you do that for?" Knuckles turned it back on.

Shadow quickly turned it back off. "We've heard that like a million times. You're not that good of a rapper Knuckles. I know kids with better talent."

"Hey!"

"I'm just stating my opinion."

"Your opinion sucks ass," said Knuckles.

Knuckles and Shadow went back and forward like that for about a minute. In the meantime, Tails discovered a distant glow emulating from under Knuckles' seat. Curiously, he reached down and picked up a chrome-handled .9mm.

"Hey, since when does Sonic own a gun?" asked Tails.

Shadow and Knuckles stopped arguing and paid attention to the back seat.

"Huh?" they both said in unison.

"Let me see that," said Shadow.

Tails handed the gun to Knuckles who, in turn, handed it to Shadow.

"It's definitely real," said Knuckles. "But I didn't think Sonic was the type of carry a gun. He'd much rather duke it out with his fists than pull a gun."

"Maybe you don't know Sonic as well as you think," said Shadow. "Maybe he's trying to be an expert marksman like myself." Shadow examined the gun further. He opened the chamber and took out the clip. "It looks like it's been fired a few times as well."

"No, Sonic's not the type of person who needs a weapon to fight. He's better than that. Guns kill people. I hate them. My parents were killed by guns, which is why I've been an orphan for as long as I can remember," said Tails. You could see a tear surfacing Tails' face. He was disappointed in his hero.

"Huh?" said Sonic softly. He was only half conscious.

"What difference does it make whether or not Sonic's used the gun? Sonic's a grown man. He's the one who has to live with the consequences of his actions. Not us," said Knuckles.

Sonic leaned forward and put his head into the back of Shadow's seat. "Guys, you might wanna pull over," said Sonic hoarsely. "I think I might have to-"

Sonic leaned forward and started vomiting everywhere. Some of the regurgitation went over the seat and landed on Shadow's shoulder. This caused him to swerve real hard in pure disgust as well as shock. The guys all yelled in fear as Sonic continued to vomit while Shadow swerved. Shadow swerved through traffic into the nearby convenience store parking lot, cutting off three cars to do so. Shadow nearly caused an accident in the process.

"Phew!" said Shadow, rubbing his head.

"Sonic what the hell, man?" said Knuckles frantically. "You ought to be glad we're in your car because if we were in mine, I'd have to kick your ass right now."

"I'm still going to kick his ass," said Shadow. "The bastard threw up on me." He turned back to face Sonic. "Tomorrow when you're sober, I'm going to knock you back unconscious, Sonic. You got that?"

"You ain't got the balls to kick my ass," said Sonic.

"Keep talking and you won't make it to tomorrow morning," said Shadow.

"Okay, everybody calm down. Let's just get cleaned up so we can get out of here," said Tails.

"Just take me back to Amy's and I'll crash on the couch," said Sonic. He was back to his original position amidst his own fluids.

"That's it. I'm kicking his ass now," said Shadow.

Before Shadow could get out of the car, several flashing red and blue lights surrounded the group. They weren't regular cops, however. They were G.U.N. Special Forces. There were several officers in heavy armor and heavily armored vehicles. There were also some G.U.N. robots© in the mix as well. A couple officers in the lead vehicle exited and approached the quartet. They carried assault rifles.

"Step out of the vehicle now!" yelled one of the officers.

"What does G.U.N. want with us?" asked Tails.

Shadow reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He let down his windows and flashed his badge.

"G.U.N. Special Agent Shadow the Hedgehog. Now, tell me what's the problem," said Shadow calmly.

"We're well aware of who you are, Shadow, but it doesn't matter. You're all under arrest," said the officer.

"On what charges?"

"The murder of Twilight the Hedgehog and human, Rocky Valentine," said the officer.

"Shadow, what's he talking about?" asked Tails.

"I wish I knew," said Shadow.

"Step away from the vehicle with your hands in the air!" yelled the officer.

"Can we talk about this?" asked Sonic. He was now alert to the situation. His seemed to have sobered up some after puking all over the place.

"STEP AWAY FROM THE VEHICLE!"

The G.U.N. agents all raised their weapons.

"This is insanity. We can't go to jail on some bogus charge like this. Who the hell is Twilight?" asked Knuckles.

"We're not," said Shadow.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow released his attack on the agents blocking their path. It pierced their armor and knocked them back as well as their armored car. A couple of robots were scrapped too. After the path was clear, Shadow put the car in drive and jetted out of there. Machine gun fire trailed them in the distance.

"Shadow, are you insane? What was that all about?" asked Sonic.

"I made a simple choice. It was either go to jail or fight my way out," said Shadow.

"I'm not down with going to prison especially when I'm innocent," said Knuckles.

The G.U.N. armored cars chased them through the streets. Many of the agents were firing at the car from the vehicles as they were all weaving through heavy traffic.

"Oh man. I hope my insurance covers bullet holes, said Sonic.

Suddenly, they were rammed hard in the rear. It forced Sonic and Tails to be forced into the front seats and Shadow and Knuckles went hurling into the dashboard. The next bullet sent through the window shattered the back window glass completely.

"That's it. I'm not about to sit idly by while I get shot at and not shoot back," said Shadow. Shadow reassembled the gun in the car. Then he looked back and fired through the broken glass window in the back. Sonic and Tails ducked in their seats to avoid being shot.

"Watch it, man," said Sonic

"Suspects are returning fire. I repeat, suspects ARE returning fire. En route to intercept and neutralize," said one of the agents.

Shadow kept firing. He wasn't watching the road, however, and was swerving an awful lot. Knuckles turned around and saw that they were heading straight for an 18-wheeler.

"OH SHIT! SHADOW LOOK OUT!" Knuckles screamed out.

Shadow turned around and saw the headlights of the truck staring him down. He swerved as hard as he could into the opposite lane, where he had to avoid two more oncoming cars who swerved out of Shadow's way into their opposite lanes of traffic. A total of five cars crashed, two being sent flipping. The guys all screamed at the top of their lungs as their death defying stunt took place. Most of the G.U.N. vehicles were lodged deep into the pileup.

"Ok. I surprised myself on that one," said Shadow.

One of the aero drones dropped into vicinity fired a missile. It was coming up fast from behind.

"We've got more company, guys," said Knuckles.

"Quick, activate the nitrous," said Sonic.

"Where's that?" asked Shadow.

"It's the one marked 'Nitrous'," said Sonic.

Shadow let out a low growl as he saw the pressed the nitrous switch on the left side of the steering wheel. The car jetted at sonic speed down the highway just before the missile impacted the car. Shadow gracefully weaved through traffic, putting distance between them and the missile. Before the missile could catch up, it picked up a street light's signal and slammed into it, exploding on contact. The guys weren't out of the woods yet. A G.U.N. helicopter was coming up fast from behind. It easily caught up to the blue Phantom. A G.U.N. agent leaned out of the helicopter with a weird gun. It was an electronic system disabler arrow. The agent fired the arrow. Direct impact into the back taillight of the car. As electricity shot from the arrow, the car began to lose power. The battery was being drained.

"Hey, what gives!" said Shadow.

The car began to slow down. It slowly descended until the speedometer reached zero. There were stopped dead in the middle of the street. The sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. They were coming. They all exited the vehicle. Sonic went back and discovered the ESD arrow lodged into the back. He grabbed it and yanked it out.

"Just great," said Sonic.

"We gotta get out of here," said Knuckles.

"No, I'm tired of running. We fight," said Shadow.

"As much as I love a good scrap, I'm really in no condition to put up a good fight," said Sonic.

"My vote is with Knuckles. We stand a better chance if we run," said Tails.

As they were discussing their game plan, the helicopter came dashing through the air. The armored vehicles weren't far behind.

"There's no time for negotiation now. We have no choice but to fight," said Shadow.

"Right," said Knuckles.

Knuckles went over to the nearby stop sign and yanked it out the ground. Then, he threw a spiral and it landed through the windshield of the lead car. It spun out of control and crashed into a building to the left side of the street.

"Put your hands up," yelled a G.U.N. agent from the loudspeaker on one of the trailing cars.

"CHAOS SPEAR!"

Shadow's attack pierced down the middle of the highway, forcing some cars to go left and some to go right. One car crashed but the rest parked without any harm and agents exited each vehicle with their assault rifles cocked.

"Don't move," said an agent.

Knuckles punched the ground, which caused a small tremor to emulate in the vicinity. The G.U.N. soldiers found it hard to keep their footing. Tails used this opportunity to take to the air. Before Tails could react, however, an aero drone fired a taser from its compartment. It was a direct hit into Tails' side. It sent 2000 volts directly through Tails' fur. He fell from the sky instantly. His fur was singed. He landed on top of one of the vehicles, unconscious. The agents proceeded to arrest him.

"Tails, no!" said Sonic.

He turned into a spinball and spun into the crowd surrounding Tails, knocking them all back a considerable distance. He quickly came out of the spinball and started to throw up. He wasn't fully sober and in no shape to fight at all. The world was spinning around him. He didn't see one of the agents sneak up with a Riot Shield and sock him upside his head. He fell to the ground with a thud almost as quickly as Tails did. He, too was out of the fight. G.U.N. agents proceeded to apprehend both Sonic and Tails.

Knuckles had been chased into an alley by a couple of robot drones. He was up against the wall with three robots closing in. Knuckles was backed against the wall.

"Aww geez! You guys got me," he said as he raised his hands to surrender. One of the robots approached Knuckles in order to apprehend him. As soon as the robot was in range, Knuckles grabbed its left arm and pulled it off effortlessly. He then used took hold of its other arm and seized control of its blaster. He used the blaster to blast the other two enemy robot drones. The blasts pierced their armor plating. It caused them to shut down and explode instantly. Knuckles then pointed the robot's blaster at itself and took his shot. Knuckles blasted its head off with its own blaster.

The helicopter soon came into distance. Knuckles turned to face the helicopter. The same G.U.N. agent leaned out the chopper. This time, he had a rocket launcher. The helicopter shined a blinding light into Knuckles' face; so Knuckles never saw the launcher. He fired the launcher at Knuckles. Knuckles noticed that a rocket was heading his way just a little too late. It smashed into the building surrounding Knuckles. It caused rubble and debris to pour down in a cloud. Knuckles still could not see, and the rubble fell on top of him. A piece of the building hit him on the head and he went down and got buried deep into the pile of rubble. He never resurfaced.

Shadow was faring much better than the rest of them. He was using his chaos control technique combined with his natural speed to beat the agents. He kept appearing, disappearing, and reappearing. As he reappeared, he took down G.U.N. agents with a series of punches and kicks. He took their guns and broke them in their faces. He kept one of them, however, and started shooting back wildly. Some agents hid behind riot shields while others ran for cover behind the cars. Before long, Shadow started to glow red.

"DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE ME!" said Shadow.

"CHAOS BLAST!"

The fiery explosion knocked all of the nearby G.U.N. vehicles flying into he buildings and street signs. Some of the agents were roasted to a crisp as well. A couple dead bodies were among the carnage. The entire street was covered with destruction. Blood was falling out of the sky.

"He's unstoppable!" said one of the agents. "Fall back! Fall back!"

Shadow walked a little closer to the downed agents and released another one.

"CHAOS BLA-"

From out of nowhere it seemed, a dart had made its way to Shadow's neck. When Shadow realized what it was, he quickly pulled the dart out of his neck. It wasn't just any regular dart, though. The dart was loaded with tranquilizer. One of the severely burned agents managed to get a shot off before bleeding to death. The tranquilizer was starting to kick in. Shadow could feel his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He reverted back to his original color as he wondered around in circles trying to fight the sleep.

"No, it can't end like this," said Shadow. He fell to his knees. "I must keep going. I must-"

Shadow fell to the ground face first. He was out cold. They had lost. Without much further hesitation, the remaining agents rounded up the four guys and hauled them off.


	5. Interrogation

_Hey guys! Long time no see. I'm pretty sure you all are totally mad at me right now. Not that I can blame you much. I've shied away from my duties as a writer and author for much too long. Truth be told, though, I'm going through a rough time in my life right now. Being grown and on your own is no joke. Had to pawn my laptop just to make rent. You have no idea how hard it is or what sacrifices you might have to make. Prepare yourselves. You're in for the ride of your lives. I'm not going to bother you with my troubles, though. I'll be okay. No sweat. For now, please enjoy the chapter._

* * *

Shadow awoke with a groan and a moan. He soon noticed that he was handcuffed to a table. He looked around and saw nothing but darkness. There was a single light bulb, however shining down over his head. He could only tell that he was sitting at a table obviously inside of a room. Nothing more. At that moment, Shadow tried to break free with all his might. Since that was not working, he was left with only one option.

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

Nothing happened.

"You'll find that quite impossible," said a deep voice from the darkness. "The nullifier collar around your neck prevents you from using your chaos magic."

Shadow felt his neck with his free hand and saw that he had indeed been outfitted with a collar.

"Where are you? Show yourself," said Shadow.

A dark figure slowly stepped into the light. It was a white male in his early forties a nice buzz cut. He was tall and slender with beady blue eyes. He was wearing a suede button down shirt with matching suspenders and khaki slacks to match. He sat down across from Shadow in another chair. Then, he placed his gun and badge on the table.

"Did you sleep well?" the guy asked.

"Where the hell am I?" Shadow asked.

"Easy there, Tiger. I think you already know where you are, Shadow. You can just call me Detective Starks now.

"Detective?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"That's right, bub. Now, is there something that you might want to tell me before we continue?" asked Starks.

"Like?" Shadow asked.

Starks smiled slyly. "That's real cute, Shadow." Starks pulled out a cigarette. He offered one to Shadow, who gladly took him up on the generous offer. He lit his cigarette followed by Shadow's. Shadow took a couple hits and sat it down in an ashtray that was on the table. "Let's try this again. "Why don't you tell me about Sonic?

"What about Sonic?" Shadow asked.

"Oh I don't know. What's he like? Does he have a drinking problem? Anger issues? What skeletons do Sonic have in his closet?"

Shadow chuckled. "Sonic's a real strange one. He wears a rainbow colored Speedo and furry slippers to bed. He's seriously messed up in the head. It might be due to all that Angel Dust he brings home every night and shoot up. Once I caught him trying to stick his junk in the tailpipe of my bike. That was quite the night."

Starks calm smile changed to a stern scowl after it became clear that Shadow was fibbing.

"Do you think I'm a fool, hedgehog?" asked Starks.

"No, but obviously you think I'm a fool. I've done interrogations myself, Starks. I know the game. You can take that friendly bullshit and cram it. "

There was a vein throbbing in Starks' head. He was on edge at the moment.

"Alright, Fucko. Just sit there until you change your mind then."

Starks came behind the Shadow and pushed his head down to the table. Then, he walked back into the darkness and over to a door hidden by the darkness. He opened it and walked out.

* * *

In another room of the same format, Tails was seated in a chair similar to what Shadow was sitting in. Instead of being cuffed by his hand, however, the cuffs were put on his tails and lodged between the legs of the chair. His chair was bolted into the floor. As Tails sat there, the door soon swung open and Starks walked in. Tails looked him over as he walked in.

"Detective Starks at your service," said Starks upon entering the light. He took a seat across from Tails just as he did Shadow.

"Where am I?" asked Tails.

"You're at the G.U.N. Holding Cells. You're in a lot of trouble, Miles," said Starks.

"Trouble? What did I do?" asked Tails innocently.

"It's not what you did. It's what your buddies, Sonic and Shadow, did. You're just an accessory. It's not as bad but it's still punishable by law," said Starks. "Now, if you can just give me a confession I might be able to get you some leniency in court but only if you cooperate.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Tails.

"The armed robbery at the Burger Queen off Emerald Coast Drive last night. We know it was Sonic and Shadow. They're the ones in real trouble here. We just need you to tell us what happened," said Starks.

"What? Sonic and Shadow were both at a cookout last night. Even if they weren't, I know Sonic would never resort to robbery. It's not in his nature," said Tails.

Starks stood. "You're lying! He grabbed Tails by the shoulders and started to shake him. "Tell me the truth. You don't owe anything to Sonic. He screwed up and now he's trying to take you down with him. If you don't come forward, you're going down just as hard as he is. If he cared about you, he would've never involved you in the first place. I've already talked to Sonic. Do you want to know what he told me? He told me that you knew about it from the beginning and that you were getting a fair share of the profits. What sort of friend would let his pal take the fall for something that they've done?

Tails pushed Starks back.

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" Tails yelled as tears rolled down his cheeks. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Nothing was making any sense.

"Let me help you, Prower. I want what's best for you," said Starks. "I'll give you some time to think. When I come back, I hope you're more willing to cooperate.

* * *

Knuckles was fully restrained because of his high level of strength. He could've easily broken away from the chairs that Tails and Shadow were being kept in. It didn't stop him from trying to escape, however. With a loud grunt that sounded a lot like a lion roaring, Knuckles gave his best effort to free himself from the chair. The restraints prevented him from moving an inch.

"Need some help?"

Starks walked into the room where Knuckles was being kept and sat down across from him like before.

"No thanks. I'm pretty sure you had something to do with me getting put here in the first place," said Knuckles.

Starks reached into his pocket and revealed a key. He went behind Knuckles and undid one of the restraints that were holding back his arms. Starks unlocked the restraint and tossed it onto the floor. Knuckles stretched his right arm before dropping it down to his side. Starks stood over Knuckles.

"I can get you out of the rest of those horrible restraints too," said Starks.

"Then why don't you?" asked Knuckles.

"I need an act of good faith first," said Starks. "It's like this. We know Sonic and Shadow robbed that burger joint and killed two people in their escape. We also know that you had nothing to do with it.

"Then why was I brought here?" asked Knuckles.

"When we chased Sonic and Shadow down, you were in the same vehicle they used to make their escape. Naturally, you were apprehended too and labeled as an accessory. An accessory to armed robbery and murder isn't anything to take lightly. You're looking at fifteen years minimum," said Starks. "Being an anthromorph isn't going to make things any easier."

"What do you mean?" Knuckles asked, his curiosity intrigued.

"A lot of judges don't like anthromorphs, especially anthromorphs that kill humans."

"I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!"

Starks smiled. "I know that and you know that. Try proving that to the judge. All of your prints were on the recovered weapon we found in the car. Now, you might not have pulled the trigger, but having your prints on the murder weapon makes you just as guilty as the murderer himself."

Knuckles pondered to himself for a moment. "What do you want out of me?"

Starks pulled a notepad from under the table and placed it in front of Knuckles. Then, he set a pin next to the pad. "I need a confession. It's not you that I'm after. It's Sonic and Shadow. They're the real criminals. I'm trying to save you from taking the fall with them. If you confess, hell, I'll walk you out of here myself. Help me help you."

"But I know they didn't kill anyone. I was with them all day," said Knuckles.

"That doesn't matter either. You had the gun used to kill them in your possession at the time of the arrest. You were also in the car indentified as the getaway car. Your fingerprints are all over the gun. We even have witnesses that can positively I.D. Sonic and Shadow at the scene of the crime. As far as the legal system is concerned, you're guilty as a termite in a wood factory," Starks boasted.

For the first time, Knuckles flinched. He had a lot to consider.

"Why would I sell out my friends though for something that I know they didn't do?" asked Knuckles. "It ain't right. They wouldn't sell me out."

"Wouldn't they? What if I told you that Shadow has already said that you were in on it. He said you knew everything," said Starks.

Knuckles looked Starks dead in the eyes with a menacing scowl on his face. "I don't believe it."

"You don't have to. What you do have to do though is choose. You can either take your chances with all this evidence stacked against you or you can save yourself," said Starks, pushing the pad a little closer to Knuckles.

Knuckles was silent for a moment, deep in thought. He mumbled a few things to himself. Starks was enjoying every moment of Knuckles' suffering. He picked up the pen with his free hand and began to scribble something down onto the pad. When he was finished, he placed the pen on the table and pushed the pad back over to Starks. Starks turned the pad around and read what Knuckles wrote:

I wanna see my lawyer!

"Real cute," said Starks. "Let's see how tough you are when you're hugged up with a 200 pound anthromorphic sex offender in cell block D of the AMSC (Anthromorphic Maximum Security Center)."

Starks slammed the pad down on the table and got up to walk out of there. "Don't drop the soap!"

* * *

Sonic's room was a little different from the others. It was fully lit and functional. His room was like a cell. There was an invisible force field around the doorway leading to the cell. It prevented anything from entering or exiting. There was also a bed in the cell, which Sonic was currently laying as well as a giant 300 pound ankle weight that was attached to his left leg. Starks came through a couple of automatic doors that led to the cell where Sonic was. He slid a key card into a padlock next to Sonic's cell. The force field disintegrated like it was made of salt. Sonic was laying on the bed upon his arrival staring up at the ceiling.

"What do you want?" Sonic asked. He never even looked down to acknowledge Starks' presence.

"Sonic the Hedgehog. We finally get to meet face to face. I just wish they were under better circumstances," said Starks.

"You can make those circumstances a lot better," he replied. Sonic shook his ankle weight in anxiety.

"We both know that if I were to cut you loose, you'd be gone before I turned my back to you," said Starks. "Think of it as a new fashion accessory." Starks took out another cigarette. "Mind if I smoke?"

"Actually, I do. I don't smoke and don't like the smell," said Sonic.

"Ah, smoking's not enough of a rush for Sonic the Hedgehog. He'd much rather break the law and see if he can get away with it. Well, you failed," said Starks. He lit his cigarette anyway.

Sonic let out a low growl at the detective. Starks took a big hit from the cigarette and blew the smoke into Sonic's face. Sonic took a swing at Starks. It came so fast that Starks didn't even see it coming. He knocked the cigarette out of his mouth and stomped it out. Starks was sent sailing straight into a wall.

"My, my, my, hedgehog, if you didn't want me to smoke, you should've just said so," said Starks, getting up off the ground.

"I did say so," said Sonic.

"Kinda like when that girl told you not to kill her and you did it anyway?" said Starks.

Sonic snarled. "I've already told you. I don't remember any of last night. Even if I did, I know that at my worst, I would never kill anyone ever. Think about it. All those times I've faced with Eggman, don't you think I could've killed him if I wanted to?"

"Whatever you say, Sonic. Let's see if that holds up in court," said Starks.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Maybe some of your friends have a different story," said Starks.

Sonic smirked. "I doubt it. Nice try though."

"Nice try?" Starks replied. "Sonic, your naivety of your own surroundings will be your ultimate downfall."

"Do you really think the government is going to let Sonic the Hedgehog go to prison? I'm a celebrity. I've saved the world more times than you can count. If I was in prison, who would be there to save the world?"

"G.U.N. is more than capable of handling Dr. Eggman and his robotic creations," said Starks.

"Oh yeah. Like you've done so many times in the past right?"

"Well, we'll get plenty of practice when you're behind bars," said Starks with a smile. He walked over to the exit. "Before I go, can I get an autograph? It's for my niece. She's not going to believe I met Sonic The Hedgehog.

"Tch. You got a better chance of beating me in a foot race," said Sonic.

"Whatever you say, Sonic. Whatever you say." He chuckled to himself and exited the holding cell.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please read and review. Hopefully my updates can come a little quicker from here. Since they are about to go on the inside, I'll be accepting OCs to play the role of some of the prisoners. All I need is a physical appearance since they'll be imprisoned. No powers or special abilities. Depending on how I feel, I might go ahead and finish up The Hunted before I update this one again so you have plenty of time to submit those OCs. Thank you to all those who remain fans of mine. I read all my reviews and appreciate every one. Until next time, guys._

_ICY KNUCKLES_


End file.
